


Lollipop

by SaltySapphic



Series: Brotherly Lust [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Hajime makes a discovery
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Brotherly Lust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being so much longer than anticipated

Hajime stares at Izuru's lips while they suck on their lollipop, tongue swirling circles and lips puckered.

He's supposed to be working on homework, but sitting across from his twin obscenely eating their sweets is highly distracting.

He's startled out of his stupor by the pop of it leaving their mouth.

He watches their lips move as they speak, stained red from the colored sugar.

"Did you need help with something, nii-san?" they ask.

Hajime drags his eyes up to their face, swallowing thickly when their eyes meet.

He shakes his head.

Izuru rolls their eyes. "Then do your work, you're nearly failing geometry."

Hajime blushes bright red and sputters out half-formed retorts, only stopping when Izuru levels him with a knowing glare, teeth tight around the stick of their lollipop as they shuffle their books around.

Hajime grumbles and runs a hand through his hair as he looks back down at his textbook.

Except the only thing his mind can focus on is the quiet sucking sounds from the other side of the table.

He looks up, watching in fascination as the stick turns, stuck in between their teeth as they twirl the lollipop around with their tongue.

Hajime bites back a groan, dick twitching in his pants when Izuru's cheeks hollow as they suck the lollipop.

His thoughts are constantly plagued with inappropriate thoughts of his twin, to the point where his dreams of them have been much more vivid and happening more often.

They almost always involve Izuru climbing into his bed and sucking him off, but weirdly enough, they never wake him up like they used to.

And even weirder, when he wakes in the morning, he's not hard and there's no cum in his pants despite him cumming in his dreams.

In the dreams, Izuru swallows his cum, but there's no way that… 

No, that can't be it.

Hajime shakes the thought out of his head and stares down at his schoolwork, thoughts filled with swirling tongues and glistening, red-stained lips.

Hajime lies awake that night, staring at the dark ceiling and trying to push away thoughts of Izuru so he can sleep, but it's nearly impossible.

He can't help but think of them swirling their tongue around the head of his dick as they did to that lollipop. Or those little pleased noises they let out when they figure out the right answer on their work. Or the way their cheek hollow and eyes flutter shut when they suck hard on the candy in their mouth.

Hajime finds himself unfairly jealous of a cherry-flavored ball of sugar.

Hajime unthinkingly reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock, dry skin dragging against dry skin.

He groans, then there's a squeak of a spring from Izuru's bed and he freezes.

He hadn't even checked to make sure Izuru was sleeping before starting.

He bites his lip and waits, guilt settling in when his cock twitches and leaks at the idea of being caught by his twin.

Except it doesn't stop him from spreading the precum gathered at the tip across his shaft to make his strokes smoother.

He accidentally moans out Izuru's name and tenses up.

He's never done that before, he's always been able to hold back on that account, keeping his moans of his twin's name internal.

Panic sets in when Izuru's bed shifts again, but there's no denying the way his cock twitches when it happens.

There are footsteps and Hajime doesn't have time to stuff his cock in his pants or even pull the blanket over himself before the bedside lamp is flipped on.

Hajime realizes his eyes are squeezed shut when there's a dip in his bed and they snap open.

Izuru is climbing into his bed, and Hajime's mouth practically waters when he sees that they're only wearing boxers and a sleep shirt.

"Nii-san, were you thinking about me?" they say, settling in between Hajime's legs.

His hand is still wrapped around his cock, he realizes, but he can't make himself remove it. 

Izuru wraps his hand around Hajime's on his cock, and Hajime breathes in sharply.

Izuru's middle two fingers are wet.

"Fuck, Izuru, were you-"

"Yes, nii-san, I was fucking myself to the sounds of your moans."

Hajime moans, hips bucking up into their hands.

"Move your hand, nii-san," Izuru requests.

Hajime practically yanks his hand away, letting Izuru take over and stroke his cock for him. 

"How long have you known?" Hajime asks, voice breaking.

Izuru hums and tilts their head. "You're not as quiet as you like to believe you are, nii-san," they say. "And you talk in your sleep, did you know that?"

Hajime gapes at them, mouth snapping shut when their thumb explores the head of his cock and presses down on his slit.

"Y-you're really good at this," Hajime says. A sly grin crosses their lips.

"Practice makes perfect, nii-san."

Hajime feels unbridled and unprecedented rage and jealousy at that statement.

He shoots up into a sitting position, feeling slightly guilty when Izuru jumps and looks at him with wide eyes, but it fades when their grin grows bigger.

"Who?" he growls out.

Izuru doesn't stop the motions of their hand as they hum contemplatively. "I think you know."

Hajime narrows his eyes, but it's hard to think when there's a skilled hand jerking him off.

"Nagito?"

Izuru's grin drops into a frown and their hand comes to an abrupt stop before continuing. Izuru glares at Hajime as if it should've been obvious, but he knows that the two of them are close friends and that Izuru thinks that he's pretty. Really, Hajime has to agree that he is. The two of them would look good together but…

Hajime shakes his head.

Izuru rolls their eyes and squeezes Hajime's cock, grabbing his attention.

"Hajime," they chide. Hajime flinches, knowing Izuru only really uses his name when upset at him. 

When he looks into their red eyes, he finds amusement and mild disappointment.

"You really don't know? You're so dense, nii-san." Hajime's brows furrow. "Who, exactly, do you think I would've had the  _ time _ to jerk off? Or suck off, for that matter."

Realization crashes into Hajime violently, and his brain takes a moment to reboot.

"M-me?" he finally chokes out. "Those dreams…"

"Those dreams you have where you wake up and ask me if you're still dreaming, and I don't answer before getting you off?" Izuru finishes.

Hajime's face burns with the heat of his blush, nodding sheepishly.

He lets Izuru push him back down onto the bed with a hand on his bare chest.

"Now shut up and let me suck you off," they huff, shifting back and tucking their hair behind their ears.

"W-wait," Hajime says, propping himself up on his elbows. Izuru glares up at him with a raised eyebrow. "C-can I eat you out after?"

Izuru looks taken aback for a moment before their lips twitch into a subtle smirk, leaning down and licking a stripe up the bottom of their twin's cock before answering.

"You want to make me cum, nii-san? How sweet," they say, sucking the head into their mouth and swirling their tongue around the head. They come back up with a wet pop. "Please do."

Hajime groans when Izuru sucks him back into their mouth, tonguing at the slit. His hand darts down to their head, but he pauses.

Izuru looks at him questioningly through their lashes.

"Can I put my hand in your hair? I won't tug or push if you don't want me to," he practically pleads.

Izuru furrows their brows and pops off with a lick to his head.

"You've never asked before," Izuru comments, kissing and sucking on the side of Hajime's cock.

Except that Hajime flinches at their words. "That's because I thought it was a dream, and dreams aren't real, no one's going to get hurt. I don't- I don't want to hurt you, Izzy."

Izuru pauses in their ministrations and sits up with a small frown.

"Had I known it was real, I would've been nicer to you, gentler with you. I would've gotten you off in return." Hajime's voice is cracking as he speaks.

"I liked that you were rough, nii-san," Izuru says. "I always get off because of you."

Hajime sighs, but nods. "Alright, but I'm still gonna ask if things are okay," he says.

"If that makes you feel better, nii-san," Izuru says, kissing the tip of Hajime's slightly softened cock. "And yes, you can put your hands in my hair." Another kiss, and a little kitten lick. "You can tug if you want to."

With that, Izuru licks up the underside of Hajime's cock once more, their tongue pressing hard against his skin.

Hajime groans and tangles his fingers in their hair, simply resting for now.

He wants to feel as much of Izuru's skillful tongue working him up as long as possible.

Izuru easily gets him back to full hardness, sucking and licking intently. 

They moan happily, as if he himself were the candy they love so much, and with the way they're practically worshipping his cock, Hajime feels like he may as well be.

They keep going back up to lick and suck his precum as it beads up at the tip, swallowing every so often.

Their hand strokes the rest of his shaft expertly, causing him to make more and more precum for Izuru to lick up.

They drag their tongue harshly across the head, making Hajime jerk, hands tightening in Izuru's hair and hips bucking up. 

Izuru hums proudly, sucking on his head as they slowly sink down, tongue pressed to the underside as they do so.

Hajime moans loudly, subconsciously pressing down on Izuru's head. They take it in stride, however, and allow themself to be pushed down. 

Izuru's eyes are closed as their nose hits Hajime's pubic hair, only a small bit of cock that they couldn't fit left.

They swallow around him before grabbing Hajime's hand from their hair and pulling it down to their throat, where Hajime can feel a slight bulge.

"Is that…" 

Izuru looks up at him through wet lashes and nods as best they can.

Hajime curses and his hips jerk up. He can feel the bulge in their throat get bigger at the same time he hears the light choking sound, which is immediately covered up by a lewd moan.

As hot as it is, Hajime pulls Izuru up, even if they won't let him pull them off completely.

They immediately start bobbing their head up and down, Hajime groaning at both the stimulation on his cock, and the fact that he can feel his cock moving through their skin.

"Fuck, Izuru," Hajime moans, "I'm gonna cum."

Izuru hums approvingly, pulling back just enough to make sure Hajime's cum hits their tongue.

They stroke his cock as he cums, as if milking every drop, and Hajime can't help but want to see Izuru's face dirtied with his cum.

Izuru pulls off with a wet pop and tucks Hajime back into his pants as they wait for him to recover his breath.

As soon as he does, he sits up and grabs Izuru by the waist, flipping the two of them over.

Izuru falls back into Hajime's bed with a small noise and curious eyes.

"I said I was gonna eat you out. Didn't I?" Hajime says, leaning down and kissing Izuru's throat.

Izuru pulls him up to press their own kiss to his lips.

Hajime's eyes are wide, but he quickly relaxes, pushing Izuru's shirt up to stroke along their sides as he licks into their mouth.

His nose scrunches at the taste of his own cum, but Izuru is the one to pull back.

"You did, didn't you?" they say, placing a hand on top of Hajime's head and pushing.

His soft grumble is insincere as he willingly slides down their body, curling his fingers into the waistband boxers he now realizes are his own.

The thought quickly vanishes, though, when he sees how  _ wet _ the boxers are.

A large patch of saturated fabric sits in between their legs and Hajime licks his lips at the sight. 

He presses his thumb into the spot and groans when it causes slick to leak through.

"Nii-san," Izuru  _ whines _ from above him.

He curses at the sound, sure that he's going to get hard again before he makes them cum. 

He's only heard them whine in his fantasies, but absolutely nothing about his fantasies are even close to as good as what he's experiencing now.

Biting his bottom lip, Hajime pulls down Izuru's boxers. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath when strings of arousal stretch between the fabric and Izuru's sex.

As soon as they're off, he quickly tosses them away, hands instinctively falling to hold the underside of Izuru's thighs, near their ass. His thumbs dig in and part their wet folds, sucking in a breath when a bit of slick dribbles out of them.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Izuru's annoyed voice reaches his ears.

"Nii-san," they say, "you're drooling."

Hajime flushes and quickly brings a hand up, wiping his mouth to find that, sure enough, he had been drooling.

He clears his throat and leans down, eyes rolling back at the strong, musky scent of arousal that hits his nose.

" _ God _ ," he groans, "Izuru you're so fucking hot."

A hand lands on Hajime's head and pushes him down towards Izuru's needy sex.

"I'm sure I'd be hotter if you hurried up," they complain.

Hajime chuckles softly and licks a stripe from the bottom of their entrance, up to flick their clit.

Immediately, he hears them groan softly, and feels a slight trembling under his hands.

"Inside," Izuru directs, pushing on his head. "Inside, nii-san."

Hajime immediately shoves his tongue into his twin, satisfaction and arousal pulling in his gut when they moan.

He shifts his hands around to the front of their thighs and tugs them forward. The backs of their thighs rest on his shoulders, their feet planted on the bed on either side of his chest.

Hajime's fingers dig into their flesh as he runs his tongue against their walls, exploring every inch and trying to find the best spots to make them cum.

When dragging his tongue against the top wall, Izuru jerks and sucks in a breath, so Hajime presses his tongue hard into that spot and drags it back and forth.

Izuru moans and their other hand shoots to his head, fists clenched in his hair as their thighs tremble.

Hajime finds himself grinding against the bed, cock hard once again; finding that Izuru's taste, their moans, and the feeling of them clenching around his tongue are insanely arousing. 

Hajime reaches a hand around Izuru and presses his thumb against their clit, rubbing and flicking it as he abuses their sweet spot with his tongue.

He moans when it causes Izuru's hands to tighten in his hair and their shaking thighs to clench around his head. His hips jerk into the mattress and he moans again, grinding down onto the bed when Izuru cries out from the vibrations.

He feels them tense up and starts putting more pressure into his movements, eyes flicking up to see Izuru's head tossed back, pressing into the pillow under them.

Hajime can hear Izuru murmuring broken pleas and cries of his name, and he moans, causing their back to arch up off the bed, whole body tense and trembling.

Suddenly, they cry out loudly and collapse, falling limp as their cunt squeezes rhythmically around Hajime's tongue.

He slows and eases his movements, bringing them down from their high as their thighs fall apart and their hands unclench in his hair.

Hajime sits up and pulls back, rubbing his cock through his pants. 

"You're right, Izzy," he says. Izuru looks at him with hazy, questioning eyes. "You were so much hotter while I was eating you out."

Izuru hums, chest heaving, even as they reach out and pull Hajime's cock back out.

"You don't have to-" Hajime starts to protest, but he cuts himself off when Izuru sticks their hand between their legs and gathers up their arousal before wrapping their wet hand around Hajime's cock.

They quickly jerk him off, Hajime grabbing onto Izuru's bent knees as he grits his teeth.

It doesn't take long for him to cum, though only a small dribble flows from the head. Izuru had milked him so thoroughly earlier, he barely has anything left.

Hajime groans low in his throat as Izuru keeps pumping his cock, having to bat their hand away when it gets painful. 

They shrug and lick their hand clean.

"I, uh," Hajime starts, looking away from his twin's face as his face grows red. "I should go get a washcloth to clean up."

Izuru nods and Hajime scrambles out of the bed, tucking himself back in his pants as he rushes to the bathroom.

He cleans himself up and brings a warm wet cloth back to Izuru.

"Sorry," he says as he wipes down their thighs. Izuru tilts their head with a questioning hum. "I came twice, but I only made you cum once."

"Don't worry, nii-san, I came while sucking you off. You were too busy to notice me touching myself, I bet," they say smugly.

Hajime freezes, eyes flicking up to look at them. 

He simply shakes his head and continues to clean up his twin, apologizing softly when the rag brushes against a sensitive spot and they let out a soft whimpering grunt.

He wipes off their dirty hand with the clean sections of the rag before drying them off gently.

He steps back and hovers by the bed for a moment, bottom lip between his teeth.

"Something wrong, nii-san?" Izuru asks. 

Hajime shakes his head and leans down to press a quick peck to Izuru's forehead before leaving to toss the dirty rags in the bathtub to deal with later.

When he comes back, Izuru is slipping into a fresh pair of boxers.

They then walk back over to Hajime's bed and flip off the bedside lamp. They grab his hand in the dark and lead him over to their own bed, crawling under the covers and tugging him down with them.

"Your sheets were a little wet," Izuru says, pulling the blankets over them both and snuggling up to Hajime. 

Hajime nods and turns onto his side, facing Izuru, and pulls them close, kissing the top of their head.

He's in mild shock from what just happened now that his mind is clear, not quite convinced that this, too, was an elaborate dream.

He supposes he'll have to wait and find out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
